Snowing Stars
by PlayMyPoisonousGame
Summary: "Merry Christmas, Ichigo" An angsty, weird IsshinxIchigo Christmas Oneshot


**Warning: Kind of obscure Yaoi(I skip the main part HAHAHA), Incest, Likely OOC, Poison trying out a new pairing (Eeek!)**

**Pairing: IsshIchi (As Suggested by IILesGeMeAuxII when I begged him for pairings "out of my comfort zone")**

**I do not claim ownership to Bleach or any of the characters.**

**Duh! Do you see any sex or babies? I love me some babies and sex, they're related, ya know… (when a man and a woman, or in fandom a man and man love each other very much… I will be a horrible mother some day)**

**A/N: This originally started as a fluffy idea but my brain soon got rid of that. Sorry Les, I make all of your suggestions angsty. I began writing this on the 15****th**** because I did not trust myself to finish it in a few days. But then I got sick, hence the late, tragically short Christmas fic. Oopsies!**

**Now, about the pairing. I know many people find incest morally wrong, actually almost every culture has since the middle ages were over and breeding only really mattered for pets, and that is understandable, it is how most of us were raised. But understand, when people have encountered huge losses, like both these men had even if it was longer ago, they will seek comfort in those closest to them. That comfort can morph into something more, whether it is truly love or just mutual need, it happens. Sometimes it happens with the unlikeliest of people.**

**I strive for realism in all of my works whether it be art or writing, and life is rarely perfection.**

* * *

_Christmas our bitter sweet parting_ – "Our Christmas", Stephen Holland

_Let me tell you a story…_

* * *

Two bodies meeting. Nothing unusual. This happened from time to time, when the residence's other inhabitants were gone or fast asleep. Tonight it was the latter. The almost full moon was high in the sky, stars twinkling all around it while snow falls on the quiet city. The snowflakes seem, Ichigo thinks as he looks out the open window of his room, like small falling stars, fading into the snow piles, becoming just like all of the other fallen stars. Maybe that is why they are so cold, shunned away from the other stars, soon to melt and disappear, having to spend their most beautiful form lying in wait for their own departure beneath a canvas of beauty. What a melancholy way to fade away.

He is distracted from his dismal thoughts of cold by the warm hands caressing his bare body. Lips soon follow in biting open-mouthed kisses. The mouth makes its way to his nipples, biting slightly and flicking with a warm muscle, then switching to the other, ripping a moan from his mouth and causing a strong shudder through his spine. He stares out the window as his legs are placed on strong shoulders, kisses placed on his knees. A single hand caresses his lower back, now covered in something slick that seeps into his skin and makes it tingle. It massages the tension caused by many bloody battles out of his lower back. A moan is pulled from Ichigo's throat as the hand works his lower back, manipulating him into serenity, as it should, as it always does. Finally, deemed tranquil enough, Ichigo feels the hand moving farther down, caressing his ass before circling his entrance. His breath hitches, but he does not pull his gaze from the open window.

The finger penetrates him, sliding inside of him and pumping in and out. Ichigo clutches the sheets in his hand as the pain quickly turns into pleasure due to the slick substance. He soon finds himself thrusting himself down onto the finger, letting lewd sounds slip from his lips as another finger is added and soon another. They stretch and pleasure him while open mouthed kisses are placed on his chest seemingly at random. The mouth moves down again, caressing his muscular stomach with a warm tongue, his muscles spasming beneath the crafty appendage as it traces his well-earned abs. Yet, all through this Ichigo does not look at the man behind these actions. Neither of them wanting to acknowledge the origin of their pleasure, knowing the full extent of their sins.

The fingers are removed after a while, causing a pathetic whimper to fall from his lips. But he no longer cares, too caught up in the need he barely notices when his legs are moved from shoulders to a waist. But soon his need is answered, as the slow intrusion begins. Ichigo arches his back, his hands suddenly gripping the strong shoulders in front of him and his head thrown back. He lets out panting breaths that were suddenly difficult, whether from the pain or pleasure, which were dancing and fighting for dominance within his body, he did not know. He opens his eyes to see white smoke puffing from his mouth with each breath. He lowers his body back to the bed, successfully de-arching, and looks to the open window that was finally making it cold enough to feel. The sting of cold on his heated body numbing him perfectly. He loosens his hands on the shoulders before him as a signal to continue.

What happened next was a blur of hands and lips, loud moans and rough caresses. Deep thrusting the center of it all, the only steady, un-random thing in it all, the pace never changing, driving him mad. Ichigo finally comes back to himself as an explosion of white behind his eyelids alerts him of his orgasm, along with the explosion of pleasurable feelings of course. He is slightly aware of something filling him and dripping down the back of his thighs. The intruding object is removed as Ichigo's eyesight comes back to him. He pulls the knotting of blanket up over him as the other gets up off of the bed and dresses.

Ichigo's eyes just watch out the window as snow continues to fall silently to the ground. He hears the door opens but it does not shut immediately, suddenly a voice speaks up quietly from the doorway.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

The door is softly shut soon after, not waiting for the answer that they both know will not come. This all will be forgotten tomorrow morning, as the twins get up and run downstairs after waking them both. No words will be said, no meaningful glances exchanged. They were both using each other, but it was okay, because they both knew. They were using the pleasure as an escape from the pain. The pain of loss and the pain of the battles, both passed and to come. There was far too much of it, so they shared it through the pleasure. So it was okay. It was perfectly okay as long as they didn't talk about it.

"Merry Christmas, Dad."

* * *

**A/N: God I make everything so angsty…**

**Merry Christmas My Lovelies**

**I hope you have a wonderful holiday season filled with gifts and love, surrounded by family and friends.**

**And A Happy New Year**

**Review, Favorite, Follow Tell your friends, Suggest new pairings and ideas**

_~Poison_


End file.
